


Slime Girls Chapter Medusa

by OmoriWriteChad



Series: Slime Girls [3]
Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Emotion Control, F/M, Femdom, Mind Control, No Sex, Slavery, body control, still sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmoriWriteChad/pseuds/OmoriWriteChad
Summary: Having been taken as a pet by Medusa the Sea-Witch, Omori learns how to be perfect.
Relationships: Omori/Medusa (OMORI)
Series: Slime Girls [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159823
Kudos: 14





	Slime Girls Chapter Medusa

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters in this series represent separate dream cycles, and thus do not occur in any particular order.

>Omori's dream moved in cycles.  
>Always an adventure. Usually searching for Basil. Often Omori and his friends are defeated or suffer some terrible fate. Never is the adventure concluded. Always it resets.  
>At various times in the endless cycle of dreams, Omori and friends made it all the way to Deeper Well and met Humphrey, along with the "tenants" in his gut, the Slime Girls.  
>Often Omori and friends defeated the Slime Girls, only to be eaten by Humphrey.  
>Often the Slime girls were victorious, and every party member capable of dying did so.  
>Sometimes, Omori would encounter something that almost brings back a bad memory, and the dream would reset then and there.  
>And sometimes, the Slime girls would be victorious, and they'd split up the party, taking them as "pets".  
>When that happened, Omori would never see his friends again for as long as that cycle persisted, but it was okay.

>This is the story of one such dream cycle, where the party was defeated, and Medusa was the one to choose Omori as her pet.  
>Medusa was the youngest sister and had cold, regal disposition. A perfectionist in all things, she accepted nothing but the best from her servants, her experiments, and herself.  
>When presented with the choice, she always chose between Hero and Omori.  
>Hero was a perfectly handsome, polite, malleable boy, the kind Medusa knew was all-too-vulnerable to a woman's touch (and her touch especially).  
>Omori was perfect in his own way. Pale and beautiful, seeming so empty inside, she only needed to attach her strings and he was a perfect puppet.  
>After the party's defeat at the hands (tentacles) of the Slime Girls, Omori next awoke already on his feet and walking.  
>The first thing he saw was Medusa's back as she walked in front of him, elegant green and surrounded by delicate tentacles, one of which stretched towards Omori and out of his field of view.  
>Omori could not move except to continue walking. He couldn't even turn his head. Focusing his mind, he attempted to control his body.  
>He stopped walking, as did Medusa. She turned to regard him as the slender tentacle that had stretched toward him returned to rejoin Medusa's others.  
>"Good. You're awake. You can walk yourself now."

>Omori struggled to acclimate to his situation. In his memory, it was only seconds ago that he was fighting a losing battle against the witch sisters. Now he was alone with one, and-  
>He reflexively reached for his knife, but it was not to be found.  
>Observing his movement, the dignified neutrality of her expression never changed as Medusa answered the questions in his mind:  
>"Naturally, I relieved you of your weapon. You were defeated, doll, and now you are my servant. The opportunity to be prey is still available if you so choose."  
>Her tentacles gently waved around her in dancing patterns as she continued:  
>"You will be coming with me." she stated, as a simple fact.  
>"If you wish to avoid pain and keep control of your body, you will walk yourself. Otherwise..."  
>Her expression still did not change at all, even as every tentacle around her body pointed directly at Omori like snakes preparing to strike, as the tip of each tentacle glowed with a yellow light.  
>"Now walk." She concluded simply, gesturing with one slender arm in an "After you" motion.  
>Omori walked. As he passed her, the aggressively pointing tentacles followed his movement.

>They proceeded largely in silence through the maze-like tunnels of Humphrey's belly.  
>Medusa only spoke when they approached a split path, simply saying either "Left", "Right", or "Straight" as Omori led the way.  
>They came to one such split in a T shape with paths left and right, where Omori took his chance.  
>Beginning to move left at Medusa's instruction, he darted to the right to take off at a sprint.  
>He made it one step, and then two steps, and when it came time to move his leg forward for a third step, his leg would do no such thing.  
>Omori went face-first into the ground. Thankfully, Humphrey's flesh had some give to it, but not nearly enough, and Omori's face was now covered with something gross.  
>A sound of derisive chucking came from behind him, "Kukukuku~"  
>Omori quickly picked himself up off the ground, then turned towards the laughing and stood at attention. His mind had not instructed his body to make any of these movements.  
>Medusa approached him, covering her mouth with the back of her hand as she restrained her laughter.  
>Omori could again see one of her tentacles reaching towards him before veering out of his paralyzed line of sight.  
>Now being fully awake, Omori realized that he could feel that tentacle squirming around inside his right ear, the sound of it seeming quite obvious now.

>"Well, doll, have you got that all out of your system?" Medusa asked, still wearing an amused smirk.  
>Omori nodded. His brain had not told his head to do this.  
>"I'm very glad to hear that!" Medusa responded sarcastically. "However, I'm *sure* you will agree that this little indiscretion must meet with some form of punishment, right?"  
>Omori's head again nodded.  
>"Well then..." Medusa continued, effectively talking to herself, "Since we're in agreement, why don't you show me what you think you deserve?"  
>Without any hesitation, Omori's right hand raised, then suddenly moved with a strength and speed beyond what he could consciously summon, as Omori slapped himself across the face very hard.  
>Not only was the slap hard enough to make his jaw hurt, but the strength summoned to do so had left his entire arm sore as well.  
>"I think that'll do, doll. Now let's be off."  
>Omori again followed medusa, her tentacle never leaving his ear.

>They soon arrived in Medusa's lab, and after hanging her lab coat, Medusa turned to address Omori, still unwillingly tagging behind her.  
>"Now, doll, there's a few things that need to be made clear..." She began formally.  
>She gently placed her hand on his cheek and spoke with what felt like sincere sympathy:  
>"I understand. Its a terrible thing when short-lived little creatures like yourself end up as slaves. Its dreadful. You spend every day toiling away purely for someone else's benefit until the day you die. Truly awful."  
>She leaned into his face, the sympathy in her voice growing as she continued quietly:  
>"But as unfortunate as it may be, you *have* been enslaved, and there's nothing you can do about that."  
>"Now..." She gently pat his face before withdrawing her hand, "I *need* you to understand: I have many important things that require use of my tentacles and concentration, and physically controlling *you* is not one of them."  
>Her voice gave no indication of anger. She was simply stating a string of objective facts as she paced.  
>"So... You are going to obey me. You will not resist me or attempt to escape. You will do as I say, and in time, you will do what I want before I have to say."  
>She turned to him, cocking her eyebrow as she finished with some intensity, "Do. You. Understand?"  
>Omori's head did not move.  
>Waiting a beat, Medusa leaned in to his ear, "This is the part where you are meant to nod your head. Do so now."  
>Omori realized he could move his head freely, even with the tentacle still in his ear.  
>Hesitated for a long moment as he considered all the things Medusa had just said, then he summoned his courage and shook his head.

>There was no reaction from Medusa. She stared into his eyes, as ever, as if she was looking at a bug. Then Omori's world collapsed.  
>Dizziness... Nausea... pain...Despair... Omori's legs gave out from under him as he was caught between trying to vomit, and weep. There was an unpleasant gurgling sound from somewhere, and it took Omori a moment to realize it came from his own mouth.  
>Medusa crouched where Omori knelt, "Ohhhhh, poor dear, I know... I know... it feels just awful to be disobedient, doesn't it?", she soothed.  
>She raised his chin with one hand to look in his eyes, "You've very lucky to have such a kind mistress. I'll give you another chance."  
>The pain, both physical and mental, tormented Omori as he began to feel desperate at these words.  
>Suddenly, Medusa clutched his head tightly between her hands, forcing him to stare into her face.  
>She spoke slowly and quietly, eyes locked with his, "Now listen carefully... You are going to be my obedient slave for the rest of your life." Her voice even, she gave him a dangerous glare as she finished, "Isn't that right?"  
>Omori couldn't nod his head quickly enough, and then again his world collapsed.

>The first thing he felt was relief. All the nausea, pain, and emotional anguish were gone in an instant.  
>Then, after taking a few breaths, feeling nothing but the tentacle in his ear, Omori felt himself rising higher... feeling something even greater than relief.  
>He felt as if his body swelled, as if he was growing enormous, and the larger he became, the more joy he was able to soak into himself.  
>Like a titan of light, his entire being was pure happiness.  
>He looked around and realized the he was still the same size, then his eyes again locked with Medusa's.  
>Beautiful, regal, divine, wonderful, Mistress Medusa.  
>She gave a small smile, which warmed his heart like a goddess's blessing, then said, "Just like that, doll... See how good it feels when you're obedient?"  
>Tears welling up in his eyes, Omori nodded his head vigorously.  
>"Good boy..."  
>At these words, Omori's eyes rolled up in his head and he smiled so hard it hurt his face.  
>"Now listen..." she coaxed him patiently.  
>Omori snapped his head back to regard her instantly, giving Medusa his full attention.  
>Seeming pleased by this, she continued, "I want you to understand that this feeling is a reward, okay doll?"  
>Omori nodded  
>"You are my property, and the more perfectly you serve me, the more often you'll get a reward. Understand?"  
>As Omori nodded, his desire to serve his mistress burned in his eyes.  
>Medusa could plainly see this fire, and was pleased that the conditioning had been so simple.  
>She smiled a bit, feeling generous, "Alright, let me give you a little something extra..."  
>Feeling anticipation at her words, Omori felt the swelling sensation again, this time much stronger.  
>The next 20 seconds seemed to stretch on into centuries of pure joy for Omori, as he collapsed and lay twitching on the ground.  
>Then finally, without any physical stimulation whatsoever, Omori exploded in his shorts and passed out.  
THE END.


End file.
